Asking the Question
by DPphan4695
Summary: Sequel to 'Telling the Secret' . Danny is planning to ask ember the Question. If you know what I mean. Sorry, no song this time. Hope you like it! And thanks to anyone rating or following me. :)


**Asking the Question**

**Danny's P.o.v.**

I ran into ember's house shouting, "Ember, I am so sorry I'm late." "What are you talking about, danny, you're not late. In fact, you're just on time." Ember said giggling. "Oh." I replied dumbly. "Well, c'Mon babypop!" She said still giggling. I had thought something was up but it turned out she was just in a happy mood. I hope to see her this happy alot. I know she is the one for me. I just hope I am the one for her. I want to spend the rest of my time with her.

_**Two Years Later**_

I'm taking ember out tonight. It is a special night though. Tonight is the night that I propose to the girl of my dreams. I just hope that I don't chicken out. I decided to take her to the fanciest restaurant in town. I probably would not have been able to afford it if it weren't for the money we got when grandpa died. He had left us with everything he owned. He was also a rich man. So, now I'm a rich man. Which is good cause I did not want to get her a cheap ring. She would have hated me. I still love her. I hope she says yes. I can just picture her walking down the aisle, now. I'm getting too far ahead of myself. I have to get engaged first. I'm now in front of her door about to knock when she opens the door. She looks gorgeous. She's swearing a beautiful light pink, long, silky dress with her hair down. I stand there gawking until she says, "You like it?" I grab her and kiss her since I was so speechless. "So, you do like it?" She asked. "I love it." I say matter 'o factly. " Let's go." I say and we are on our way to the resturaunt.

_**At the restaurant**_

I gave the hostess my name and she took us to our table. There were so many things to choose fromon the menu but I had other things on my mind. Like, what if she's not ready to get married yet or what if she says no? No, I have to get these thoughts out of my head. Then the waiter came to get our order. He got them then left. God, I'm nervous.

_**Ember's P.o.v.**_

I wonder what's wrong with danny. He seems really nervous for some reason. I hope he's OK. Gosh, I love my babypop. He's just perfect. I can't believe that we used to be enemies. I hope we never go back to that. The waiter brought our drinks and I decided to break the silence. " Danny, What's wrong? You seem jittery." danny replied hesitantly. "No, I'm fine." We sat in silence again for a good five minutes. I wonder what he's thinking about. It would probably be weird if I could read minds though. Soon enough the food came and we started eating. The food was astounding. And the cake afterwards was even better. After he paid the bill, he brought me to the park. It was nighttime so nobody was there. We sat down on the bench and he started talking to me nervously. "H-Hey ember?" he said. "Yeah." I replied. "Um, well, I. When I first met you I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I still do, but back then we couldn't be friends. We were enemies. And when you asked me out, I couldn't have been happier. What I'm trying to say is that I love you more than anything else. So, Ember, All you marry me?" He said as he got down on one knee in front of me. I couldn't believe it. The man of my dreams was proposing to me.

_**Danny's P.o.v.**_

It seemed like an eternity before I heard her say something, "Yes." She whispered, "Yes!" She said as she hugged me. Now, I truly couldn't be happier. Ember, now my fiancee, looked up at me with tears in her eyes and kissed me with a passion that I had never felt before. I can't wait to see what happens as our love grows and our future spreads out before us. Then I said, "I love you" "I love you, too." She replied. That night we went home together and told everyone the good news and lucky for us they were happy, too.

**I Still hope to write another sequel. I promise it will be the last one! OK, well maybe not, but still I hope you liked this one. And thank you for your support! **

**~~~ DPphan4695**


End file.
